


Fraternizing with the Enemy

by Erwins_eyebrows



Series: Eruriweek 2018 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, I love him - promise, Love Triangles, M/M, Smut, So much smut, mike is kinda a douche, sorry mike fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwins_eyebrows/pseuds/Erwins_eyebrows
Summary: “You know that works both ways, right?  You can go out with other people just the same as he can.”“Tche,” Levi snarls.  “I know that.  I’m just terrible at dating.  Mike’s not.  So here we are, stalking him, so I can get some sort of idea what this guy has that I don’t.”“You want more,” Hanji guessed.“Of course I do.  I’m not getting any younger.  Frankly, I’m tired of the singles scene, but I really don’t want to be alone either.”  Levi stretched to look around someone standing in front of him.That’s when he really saw Erwin.  And instantly hated him.  He was a fucking Greek god, or a walking wet dream, or a freakin’ fantasy...Levi could go on and on.  He was a very beautiful man, blonde hair, blue eyes, great body.  Levi felt like...nothing.  He felt like he was nothing in comparison to this unnaturally attractive man.  So, Levi hated him, with every fiber of his being.  But, now what?“Damn, he’s pretty,” Hanji said absently.“You’re not helping,” the dark-haired man scolded.“Sorry,” they apologized.  “What’s your plan?”“It is so on.  May the best man win.”





	Fraternizing with the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I started this for day three of Eruriweek, but I'm just now finishing it. Sorry about that. I'm terrible. Life got in the way. Anyway, here it is.

“Hey, look, there they are,” Hanji whispered excitedly as they elbowed Levi in the ribs.

 

“This is ridiculous.  Why are we doing this?”  Levi grumped, but looked in the direction Hanji indicated. 

 

“I thought you wanted to check your competition?”  Hanji teased.

 

“I did, but I didn’t want to follow them around like a fucking stalker.  This is creepy-ass shit.”

 

“Well, how else would you find out what the other man is like?”  Hanji shrugged.

 

“You make it sound like Mike is cheating on me.  We both agreed that we’re not in a committed relationship and he could see who he wants.  He was upfront and asked if it was okay to ask out this Erwin guy before he did it.” Levi finally spotted Mike and his date, but they had their backs to him, and the impression he could make of Erwin was that he was tall and blonde.

 

“You know that works both ways, right?  You can go out with other people just the same as he can.”

 

“Tche,” Levi snarls.  “I know that. I’m just terrible at dating.  Mike’s not. So here we are, stalking him, so I can get some sort of idea what this guy has that I don’t.”

 

“You want more,” Hanji guessed.

 

“Of course I do.  I’m not getting any younger.  Frankly, I’m tired of the singles scene, but I really don’t want to be alone either.”  Levi stretched to look around someone standing in front of him. 

 

That’s when he really saw Erwin.  And instantly hated him. He was a fucking Greek god, or a walking wet dream, or a freakin’ fantasy...Levi could go on and on.  He was a very beautiful man, blonde hair, blue eyes, great body. Levi felt like...nothing. He felt like he was nothing in comparison to this unnaturally attractive man.  So, Levi hated him, with every fiber of his being. But, now what?

 

“Damn, he’s pretty,” Hanji said absently.

 

“You’re not helping,” the dark-haired man scolded.

 

“Sorry,” they apologized.  “What’s your plan?”

 

“It is so on.  May the best man win.”

 

“I almost feel sorry for the poor, unsuspecting bastard.”

 

* * *

 

Turned out that Levi had even more reason to hate Mike’s other love interest come Monday morning.

 

“Good morning everyone.  I know we are meeting a little earlier than usual today, but I have an important announcement,” Keith Shadis, Levi’s boss, announced at the weekly Scouts, Inc. meeting.  “But as you all are aware, we are merging with the strategy management firm, Survey Corps.”

 

“I bet he’s announcing your promotion,” Petra whispered excitedly in Levi’s ear.

 

“Maybe,” Levi responded out of the corner of his mouth.

 

“As many of you may already be aware,” Shadis continued, “I will be retiring after the transition, but, in the meantime, I’ll be training my replacement.  I’m sure that this comes to no surprise to anyone here that Levi Ackerman will be taking over my position upon my retirement.” A loud round of applause.

 

“That being said, the merger will be changing a few things.  There will be the data and technology end of things, which is our specialty, but we’re are getting the added bonus of strategy management and risk assessment.  So, my job has been broken down into two parts: data and technology, headed by Levi; and strategic management, headed by someone from Survey. So, let me introduce to you, Erwin Smith, Levi’s other half for all intents and purposes.”

 

“Fuck me,” Levi groaned under his breath as the blonde entered the room.

 

“Sorry, Keith, did I miss anything?”  So, not only did he look good in casual clothes, but he looked like pure sin in the black bespoke suit.  His voice was deep and sensual. Levi could feel the hate boiling in his gut. What right did this man have?  It wasn’t enough that Levi had to share his lover, but now his promotion.

 

“Oh no, that’s not good,” Hanji whispered on his other side.

 

“No, my boy, you’re right on time.  I’m sorry that I had to tie you down with all that Human Resources garbage first thing this morning.  I was just getting ready to explain how you and Levi will be coordinating with each other after the merger.”  Keith patted Erwin on the back affectionately.

 

“Great!  Is Levi here?  I haven’t had the chance to meet him yet.”  Erwin’s blue eyes scanned the room.

 

“He’s so hot,” Petra squealed to Levi’s ear.  “Have you ever seen eyes that blue?” Levi had not, but he wasn’t about to admit it for even one moment.  He was the competition, in every way.

 

“Right there he is,” Keith’s voice stated.  “Come here a minute, Levi.” He was tempted to tell the blonde to go fuck himself, but he schooled his features into a practiced look of indifference and walked up to the both of them.  Erwin towered a good foot over him. Levi barely reached his shoulders. Just another reason to hate the bastard.

 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Levi.  Keith talks so highly of you that I was beginning to feel a little intimidated,” Erwin said with a warm smile, reaching out his hand.  

 

“I’m sure you were,” Levi grumbled, taking the man’s much larger hand.

 

“Okay, boys, let’s get started on the breakdown of divisions and project groups.”  Keith patted both on the back and began addressing everyone as a whole.

 

“Can you drop by my office after this?  I have some proposals to run by you before I introduce them to upper management,”. Erwin whispered in Levi’s ear, still holding on to his hand.

 

“Fine.”  Levi pulled away and went back to his seat, leaving a confused look on the blonde’s face.  He wondered if he would tell Mike that he was being an asshole. That is, if Mike even bothered to mention Levi to him at all.  

 

Levi spent the rest of the meeting pondering on all the ways he hated the man.

 

* * *

 

“Where are you going?”  Petra asked when Levi left the conference room in a rush.

 

“Erwin asked that I stop by his office to go over some things.  Take messages until I get back. I’m hoping this won’t take long, but go ahead and reschedule my phone conference with The Underground for tomorrow, if possible.  They’re in a different time zone, so make it convenient for them. If I have to come in early or stay late, so be it.”

 

“Yes sir, Captain!”  Petra giggled.

 

“God, I don’t know you.  In fact, I’m firing you. I want a new assistant,” Levi groaned.

 

“No you don’t.  No one else in this company can put up with your crap.”  She flipped her strawberry blonde hair and strode away.

 

“Levi, are you ready?”  Erwin’s voice came from behind, making Levi jump in surprise.

 

“Warn a guy, would you?”  He turned and snapped. Erwin looked unaffected.  “Let’s get this over with.”

 

“I’m just going to bounce a few ideas off of you, not send you to the inquisition,” the blonde chuckled, and started walking down the hall.  “You will have to excuse this mess. I just got into town this weekend. I was living in Karanes, but I’m originally from Trost. How about you?”

 

“I thought we were not going through the inquisition.”  Levi wished looks could kill. He didn’t want to be friendly with him.

 

“Yes, well, I apologize if I was being too familiar.  Please, have a seat. This shouldn’t take long.” Erwin’s demeanor switched from friendly and inviting to all business, and Levi almost felt guilty.  

 

Almost.

 

* * *

 

“Levi?  Earth to Levi.”  Levi blinked a couple of times and then looked at Mike, then the television screen.  The movie he was only half watching was over and the credits were rolling.

 

“Did you say something?” Levi asked and the blonde man chuckled.

 

“Yeah, but I have a feeling you wouldn’t have been able to answer anyway.  I just asked what you thought about the movie. Judging by how spaced out you’ve been, I doubt you even remember what it was about.  You okay, babe?” Mike wrapped a long arm around him and pulled Levi against him.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” The lie laid like lead in his stomach.  “I guess I’m just tired. This merger is an adjustment.”

 

“Well, you want to stay over?  We can go on and go to bed.” Mike nuzzled into his neck.  Levi usually liked that, but, for some reason, it just annoyed him.  

 

“Nah, I have to get up early.  I have a meeting with Erwin in the morning, and I don’t want to be late.”  Levi stood and stretched.

 

“Erwin?”  Mike looked pale.

 

“Yeah, he’s the new branch manager with me.  We are working on a big project right now, so we’re going in early to get a start on things.”  

 

“Listen, Levi, about Erwin…”

 

“Don’t worry about it.  I didn’t tell him about us, if that’s what you’re worried about.”  Levi grabbed his keys and jacket. “Call me tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

A week later found Levi in Erwin’s office well past business hours.  Both of them had ditched their suit jackets and ties, and Levi had taken off his shoes hours ago.  Erwin had his blue shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt.  There was a coffee stain on the left, just over his heart. Levi had taken off his dress shirt, which left him in a black undershirt.  Erwin was sprawled over his couch, boneless, while Levi sat lotus style in the floor typing on his laptop.   
  


“What time is it?”  Erwin asked before giving a jaw-popping yawn.

 

“Shitty o’clock.”  Levi returned the yawn.  “Too late to be stuck here with you.”

 

“Wow, you are even more taciturn when you’re tired.  Here I thought I was already bringing out the best of you.”  Erwin raised his head to look at Levi.

 

“Well, now you know that my disdain for the human race runs even deeper than you can imagine.”

 

“The human race, or just me?”  Erwin’s amazing blue eyes stared into Levi.

 

“Okay, maybe it’s just you,” Levi sighed as he stood and walked over to Erwin.

 

“What, praytell, have I done to earn your ire?”  Erwin sat up a little straighter as Levi approached.  

 

“You exist.  You’re too fucking perfect, too fucking pretty, and too fucking nice.  I hate you, Erwin Smith.”

 

“But you don’t even know me.  I’ve been trying really hard to get to know you.”  

 

That’s when Levi made a reckless, snap-second (and probably I’ll-conceived) decision.  He knew he would have to act on it before all common sense and logic kicked in. He relished the way Erwin’s eyes widened when He stripped off his shirt.

 

“Well, there’s not really much I want to know about you.”  He undid his belt and dropped his pants. “The only thing I want to know about you is how big your dick is.”

 

“Levi?”  Erwin barely choked out his name.  

 

“Come on, Erwin.  They say hate sex is really hot.  Let’s test out the theory.” Levi grabbed Erwin’s shirt by the collar and pulled, sending buttons flying across the room.  “Don’t deny it. You’ve been trying to flirt with me since you started here. Was it all for show?”

 

Erwin surged up from his lounged position and pulled Levi to him, kissing him roughly, hungrily.  Levi pressed into him, returning the kiss with equal fervor. He wasn’t sure what he was thinking by seducing the blonde.  Mike would probably be livid if he found out that Levi set out to sleep with his other lover. Especially when Levi had turned him down just a week ago.  Jealousy and hatred waged war inside the dark-haired man and he couldn’t help but wonder what Erwin had that he did not. It was obvious that Mike did not discuss Levi with Erwin, so Mike must be more concerned about Erwin’s feelings than Levi’s.  Why was this man so special? Levi needed to know.

 

Erwin fisted his hand in Levi’s hair and pulled his head back, breaking the kiss to trail his lips down Levi’s neck.

 

“You owe me a shirt,” Erwin teased as he nipped the smaller man’s collar bone.

 

“Less talking, more fucking,” Levi growled as he jerked open the fly of Erwin’s pants.

 

“So demanding.”  The taunt came out on a moan as the blonde was stripped of his pants and underwear.  He then shrugged off his dress shirt, quickly followed by his white undershirt. Levi looked him over, assessing every detail.  The man clearly worked out, he was hard muscle in all the right places. However, he did have little extra roll of flab right below his belly button, but it somehow just made him sexier, that evidence that he was flawed like him.  Erwin raised an eyebrow in askance.

 

“Okay, you’re pretty.  But I still hate you.” Levi probably hated him more than before.  Damn the man for being so perfect. “But that’s not going to stop me from riding that dick.”

 

“That may not, but did you come prepared?  It has personally been a while since I last had a partner.  I may have a condom in my wallet, but I can guarantee you that it’s expired.” 

 

Well...hell.  Blondie hadn’t slept with Mike yet?  He had gone to bed with Mike almost immediately.  Levi couldn’t believe that Mike was going out with this god of a man and wasn’t having sex with him.  Fine. If Mike wouldn’t fuck him, Levi sure as hell wasn’t going to miss the opportunity. There was just one problem…

 

“I don’t have anything,” Levi was loathed to admit.

 

“Well, I guess this gives you yet another reason to hate me, but I’ll just have to do the best I can under these circumstances.  Take You underwear off and come here.” Levi hated to be bossed around, but damn if that voice didn’t do things to him. So, Levi did as he was told.

 

“I thought you would be a Boy Scout type, always prepared or some shit,” Levi said as Erwin pulled him on his lap, Levi straddling his hips.

 

“You will have to forgive my lack of foresight.  I was not prepared for a sexual rendezvous, at work, with a man who has openly expressed his disdain for me since the moment we met.”

 

“Point taken,” Levi hissed as Erwin’s large warm hands gripped his hips and adjusted his body until their cocks pressed together.

 

“You’ll have to tell me what you like, Levi.  How can I make you feel good?” Erwin whispered against his neck, lips brushing his skin teasingly, breath hot. Levi shivered as chill bumps erupted on his skin.

 

“You can started by shutting your trap,” Levi growled.

 

“Fine.”  Erwin’s jaw tightened and his mouth hardened.  Levi fully expected to be dismissed at this point, wondering if his smart ass remarks finally put-off the blonde.  Instead, he was pleasantly surprised when Erwin grasped his arousal confidently and started stroking him swiftly with a firm grip, setting a rhythm that was quickly driving Levi to the edge.  Levi buried his face against Erwin’s strong neck, feeling the blonde’s pulse fluttering under his lips as he panted open mouthed against him.

 

“Erwin,” Levi groaned as his fingernails scratched down the ridges of the blonde’s chest and abdomen.  He grabbed Erwin’s cock, hot and hard against his palm. The only sound from Erwin was a stuttering breath.  Levi could feel Erwin’s hand brush his as he began jerking him off.

 

“Wait, just second,” Erwin said breathlessly and let Levi go, causing the smaller man to whimper in displeasure.  

 

“Why did you - oh, oh - fuck!”  Erwin had covered Levi’s hand with his own, pressing their cocks together and started stroking both of them.  Levi adjusted his grip to help Erwin provide more friction and more even pressure. Erwin brought Levi’s free hand to his mouth and sucked on two fingers, lips and tongue demonstrating talents that Levi would be more than happy to explore later.  Meanwhile, Erwin’s other hand firmly grabbed Levi’s rear and pulled him even closer.

 

“Close, so close,” Levi warned as he pulled his fingers from Erwin’s mouth.  He buried his fingers in Erwin’s hair and pulled him into a kiss that was mostly teeth and tongue, sloppy and wet.  And when Levi felt Erwin’s fingers teasing his entrance, his body began shaking, and his orgasm ripped from him suddenly, his shout muffled by Erwin’s mouth.  Levi still had enough presence of mind to keep stroking Erwin until he gave a soft grunt, his release adding to mess between them.

 

Levi collapsed against Erwin’s chest and breathed him in.  He smelled of sex, sweat, and a hint of warm, spicy cologne.  Levi liked it. Hell, he liked the sex, even if was just a handjob.  There was something about the way Erwin touched him...his body never responded to Mike like that.  And again, Levi wondered why they weren’t sleeping together.

 

“I guess I better get cleaned up.  It’s getting late,” Levi said, leaning back to look at Erwin.

 

“We past late two hours ago,” the blonde snarked, still a little breathless.  He grabbed his blue dress shirt to clean up the worst of the mess.

 

“True.  I’m definitely going to owe you a shirt now,” Levi said as wiped himself down with offered shirt.

 

“Please, don’t worry about it.”  He helped Levi climb off his lap onto shaking legs.  He padded to the adjoining bathroom and washed up a little before retrieving his clothes.  

 

“Just give me a minute and I’ll help you clean up your office,” Levi said as Erwin walked past to the bathroom.

 

“It’s late, Levi.  Go on home. I can handle this.”  Erwin’s smile was friendly, but he didn’t quite look Levi in the eyes.

 

“Well, if you’re sure…”

 

“But of course.  Goodnight, Levi. See you tomorrow.”

 

Levi knew that he had been dismissed.  The tingling afterglow of great sex seemed to dissipate the further he walked from Erwin.  That was confusing to say the least. He had just told the bastard he hated him and just wanted to use him for sex.  So, why did the impersonal ending to their tryst bother him so badly. He was lucky Erwin hadn’t kicked him out of his office.  The blonde had made several attempts to make the experience more personal, but Levi had rebuffed every one. So Levi had no right to be disappointed that they didn’t cuddle after sex.  

 

But Levi would bet his eye teeth that Erwin Smith was a champion cuddler.

 

* * *

 

“So, where did your boss disappear to?”  Hanji asked, draping themself over Petra’s desk.

 

“Mr. Smith’s office.  They have been at each other’s throats all week.  I think I’m going to start selling tickets for when the big blow-up finally happens.  Or…”

 

“Or what?  Are you hiding something, Petra?”  Hanji wiggles her eyebrows.

 

“This is totally speculation, and maybe I’m fangirling just a little, but it seems to me that there is a lot of sexual tension between the two.  Maybe they should just screw each other’s brains out and all will be well.” Petra blushed a little. “You have admit, they would be hot together.”

 

“Yeah, but Levi’s dating Mike.  And Erwin...well I think I heard he was seeing someone.”  

 

“Smith, you are such an arrogant-“

 

“You may want to rethink that sentence, Ackerman,” Erwin warned as they went toward one of the collaboration rooms, arms loaded with papers and laptops.

 

“My god, I have never dealt with someone so insufferable,” Levi’s voice sounded down the hallway.

 

“So you keep telling me,” Erwin’s voice was cut-off by the shutting of the door.

 

“Yeah, maybe you need to re-evaluate your little fantasy, Petra,” Hanji stated.

 

“I think maybe you’re right.”

 

* * *

 

< _ free this weekend? _ >

 

Mike’s text came as Levi made his way to Erwin’s office.  It was another Friday night he had to work over, and the rest of the staff had gone home two hours ago.  The merger was still a working progress, but progress had been made at least. It had been three weeks since he and Erwin had jerked each other off.  He had been avoiding both Erwin and Mike since then. Well, as much as he could anyway.

 

< _ I should have some time tomorrow.  Call me in the afternoon and we’ll figure something out. _ >

 

Levi got a thumbs up emoji in response, so just pocketed his phone and went into Erwin’s office.  The blonde was deep in thought, staring at a spreadsheet while absently unknotting his tie. His hair was disheveled, and his suit jacket long gone.  He had his sleeves rolled up, but had left on his waistcoat. He was sexy, but Levi still hated him.

 

“What are you glaring at so harshly?”  Levi noticed that Erwin jumped as if startled.  

 

“These projects by your tech development department.  They weren’t approved?” 

 

“No, Shadis isn’t big on unproven software.”

 

“Then why have a tech development department?  Hanji is brilliant and their talent is being wasted,”  Erwin said as he stood straighter, adjusting his back with a pop.

 

“You’re not telling me anything that I don’t already know,” Levi responded.

 

“Then do something about it.  You’re Shadis’ replacement. Time to start acting like it.”  Erwin rubbed the bridge of his nose, a sign, Levi has learned, that a migraine was building.

 

“Fuck you.  I didn’t ask for your opinion,” the dark haired-man said defensively.

 

“Fine.  Do want you want.  When the tech side of the company fails, Survey will just buy out the rest of the company and scrap anything dealing with technology and data.  I’ll still have my job.” The blonde shrugged his shoulders.

 

“What the fuck is your problem?”

 

“I don’t know.  How about the fact that you have been acting like a right little bitch for almost a month now.  My nerves are starting to wear thin.” Oh so diplomatic.

 

“I’m a little bitch?  Well-”

 

“Levi, shut up,” Erwin said, exasperated.  Levi gaped in shock for a second before Erwin pulled Levi to him and kissed him roughly.  Levi groaned into the kiss and wrapped himself around the blonde, practically climbing him.  He jumped when the blonde gripped his ass and wrapped his legs around the man’s waist. Erwin stumbled to the couch and lowered Levi on it.  

 

“Fuck, yes,” Levi hissed as Erwin settled between his legs and grinded against his half-hard cock.

 

“I told you to shut up,” Erwin growled and kissed him again, bruising his lips, stealing his breath.  

 

Nothing had ever felt like this.  Levi had never been so quick to be aroused and needy.  They had barely even started and Levi was already ready to beg.  What was it about this man that got under Levi’s skin so badly? No one could infuriate him more.  No one could drive him to his boiling point faster. Never had he envied someone so much to the point of hatred.  On the other hand, no one had been able to excite him the way Erwin could. No one else could touch him, kiss him, own him the way Erwin could.  When he was pressed against this man’s body, smelling his scent, tasting his skin, nothing else seemed to matter but that moment.

 

“Clothes, take them off,” Levi ordered, breaking the kiss and stripping his shirt.  Erwin worked on buttons of his own clothes as he shifted back on on his knees. Levi wiggled and squirmed underneath him, articles of clothing being tossed recklessly around the room.  However, he did have enough foresight to get the condom and sachet of lube out of his wallet before throwing his pants.

 

“Who’s the Boy Scout now?” Erwin teased, standing to remove his own pants and underwear.  

 

“Always prepared.  Would hate to have a repeat of last time.  Now, come here.” Erwin grinned wickedly as he returned to the couch and lowered his head between Levi’s legs.  Levi braced himself for what he was certain was a blowjob, but shuttered when he felt Erwin’s tongue lightly tease his entrance, and, fuck, it was easily the single most erotic torture he had ever experienced.  His body trembled with arousal as he was teased and tormented with the same tongue that was cursing him just moments ago. He could feel his body opening to the slick intrusion, and he groaned. His cock jerked and leaked, hard and red, against his stomach and he pushed his hips against Erwin’s face.  He chanced a look down and met Erwin’s eyes, dark blue with desire. 

 

Levi felt like he could come just like this.

 

“Erwin, stop, please.  I’m not going to last.”  The blonde raised at Levi’s request and crawled back up his body, kissing and nipping along the way.

 

“What do you want, Levi?”  God the way the man said his name…

 

“Fuck me.”  Levi turned over, presenting his ass to Erwin.

 

“Well, when you ask so nicely…”  The blonde grabbed the lube and condom.  He tore open the lube and liberally coated his fingers.  He traced Levi’s wet opening teasingly, until Levi whimpered in frustration.

 

“Come on, already.”  

 

“Always so demanding,” Erwin taunted and pushed in the first finger.  “You’re so tight. I can’t wait to feel you spread out on my cock.” Levi could only groan and drool as Erwin worked him open on thick fingers.  The blonde would tease him by pressing deep and teasing his prostate, then fucking him shallowly and quick. 

 

“Erwin.  Now. It has to be now,” Levi ground out between clenched teeth.  The larger man just nodded and removed his fingers to roll on the condom.  

 

“Ready?”

 

“Been ready, old man.”  Levi’s breath caught as the blunt head of Erwin’s cock rubbed against his ass.  “Come on, come on, come on.”

 

“Oh, oh...you’re so...you feel so amazing.”  Erwin moaned as he pushed slowly into Levi’s body.  It was agonizing slow and it felt like Erwin would never bottom out, but when he did, oh when he did, it was heaven and hell at the same time.  Heaven, because Levi felt so full and he could feel Erwin pulsing within him. Hell, because, why the fuck wasn’t the asshole moving yet?

 

“Erwin, move, dammit!  You afraid you’re going to blow your load already?”

 

“Have I ever told you that you talk too much?”  Erwin warned before smacking the smaller man sharply on the right ass cheek.

 

“Did you just spank me?”  Levi raised his head and turned to look at Erwin.

 

“Yes I did.  And I think you liked it,” he teased as he laid over Levi’s back to scatter kisses across his shoulders, the nape of his neck, and down his spine.

 

“Fuck you,” Levi said without the usual bite.  

 

“No, fuck you,” Erwin whispered in his ear before grabbing his hair and pushing his head down to the couch and raising back on his knees.  “Ready?”

 

“Born ready.”

 

“Wonderful.”  Erwin gave a few shallow, experimental thrusts to gauge just how ready Levi was, and when he felt the smaller man’s body opening to him, he started thrusting harder and deeper.

 

“Harder.  Yeah, like that.”  

 

“If you’re talking, I’m not doing something right.  I’m going to completely wreck you. When I’m done, you won’t even remember your own name.”  Then Erwin adjusted the angle, and there...hot damn...right fucking there. Levi shouted out in pleasure, squeezing his eyes shut as Erwin pounded into him, hitting his prostate with amazing accuracy.  Levi could do little more than grip the couch cushions under him and drool as he panted opened mouth trying to pull air into his starving lungs. Erwins fingers dug painfully and deliciously into his hips with a bruising force that he knew he would feel days from now.  His cock was hard and leaking, painfully neglected. Yet, he could feel the tightness building.

 

“Not yet, Levi.  You can’t make a mess of my couch,” the blonde chuckled, and pulled out, making Levi hiss in displeasure.  He quickly found himself on his back. Before he could question what Erwin was doing, the blonde swallowed his cock down to root and plunged his fingers back into Levi’s ass.  

 

“Damn.  Fucking damn.”  Erwin bobbed his head at a fast pace, fingers rubbing just the right spot relentlessly.  It didn’t take Levi long to come after that. He didn’t have time to recover before Erwin was pressing into him again, thrusting gently and shallowly, chasing his own orgasm.  Even though his body ached with overstimulation, he grabbed Erwin’s ass and pulled him deeper. He whispered filthy things into Erwin’s ear: more, please come, deeper. And when Erwin’s rhythm began to stutter he kissed Erwin softly, sweetly, just a little bit of tenderness in juxtaposition to the harshness of their rutting.  That seemed to be all Erwin needed to reach completion, and he came with Levi’s name on his lips.

 

“Holy fuck,” he groaned as the blonde collapsed onto his chest.

 

“Thank you.  I do try,” Erwin replied sarcastically, and then was unceremoniously pushed to the floor.

 

“That was a terrible joke.  I’m going to quit sleeping with you if you keep that shit up.”  Levi turned his head to look at Erwin sprawled across the floor.

 

“Really?  Terrible jokes are a turn-off, yet your burning hatred of me gets you hard.  You are quite the conundrum, Levi.” Erwin sat up, and Levi thought he caught a flicker of sadness in his eyes, but before he could contemplate too hard on that, the blonde rose to go to the bathroom to dispose of the condom.

 

And Levi thought for moment that maybe he didn’t hate Erwin as much as he did before.

 

* * *

 

“How was your weekend?”  Hanji asked as Levi walked into her office Monday afternoon.

 

“Fine,” 

 

“You don’t sound fine.”  They looked up from their computer and studied Levi for a moment.  “It looks like you would be in s better mood since you got laid,” they said poking at a hickey peeking over the collar of his dress shirt.

 

“I’m so fucked,” Levi sighed.

 

“Yeah, I kinda got that.”

 

“I meant figuratively,” the dark-haired man snapped.

 

“Did you and Mike fi-“

 

“I slept with him,” Levi interrupted.

 

“Well, he is your boy toy or something.  It’s not like it was the first time.”

 

“Not Mike...Erwin.”

 

“Wait, what?  You what? But I thought you hated him?  And isn’t he dating Mike too?” Hanji looked like this information was too much for even them to process.

 

“I do hate him...I think.  He’s dating Mike, at least according to Mike, but they’re not sleeping together.  Erwin is only having sex with me, but he doesn’t know about Mike and me. And sex is so damn good that I can’t even get turned on by Mike anymore.  I am so fucked.” Levi’s head hit Hanji’s desk with a thud.

 

“I think that maybe you don’t hate Erwin at all,” Hanji said calmly.

 

“Shut your mouth, that’s blasphemy,” Levi scolded.  “My forehead is sticky. Do I even want to know what my face is laying in?”

 

“Probably not.”

 

* * *

 

It was all bound to come to a head, eventually, but Levi would never had anticipated it would be like this.

 

Levi was running his usual weekly errands on a Sunday afternoon, two weeks after his discussion with Hanji.  Since then, he and Erwin had worked late almost every evening. Levi had noticed his hatred cooling with each passing day.  Not to mention they had sex four more times. The last time being the most memorable. Erwin had held Levi up against the wall and fucked him slowly until all Levi could do was beg.  He shivered despite the humid afternoon breeze. Things were becoming too complicated.

 

He was getting ready to go through the nearby farmers market when he spotted Mike walking out of a bookstore.  It was the perfect opportunity to come clean about the situation he found himself in. He hoped that Mike would understand, and he hoped that Erwin forgive him.  He approached the tall blonde, almost disappointed that it wasn’t a different tall blonde.

 

“Mike,” Levi called to get his attention.

 

“Levi?” Mike looked around nervously.

 

“Hey, you have a few minutes?  We need to talk.”

 

“Well, now’s not really a good time…”

 

“Mike, there you are.  I thought I lost you.” It just had to be Erwin.

 

“Well, you were pretty engrossed in there, in the non-fiction.  Non-fiction, Erwin. Who reads non-fiction?”

 

“Obviously not you,” Levi muttered under his breath.

 

“Levi?  Hey, are you busy?  We were just going to go grab a coffee if you want to tag along,” Erwin offered with a warm smile.

 

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea,” Levi answered.

 

“You two hang out often?”  Mike asked.

 

“I told you that I work with him, idiot. Don’t you pay attention?”

 

“Mike never pays attention to anything.  How do you two know each other?” There was only curiosity in Erwin’s tone, so Levi saw no reason to become offended.

 

“Well, you see, Levi and I…”

 

“Wait, wait, is this...oh fuck.  Mike, is this the guy you’ve been seeing?  I think I’m going to be sick.” Erwin did look pale.

 

“You told him?  You acted like you didn’t want him to know,” Levi asked, confused.

 

“Erwin, you okay?”  Mike asked.

 

“No.  No, I’m not.  God, how could I’ve done this.  Mike, I am so sorry. There’s just no words to explain just how sorry I am.”

 

“What are you talking about, Erwin?”  Mike looked at Levi as if he held all the answers.

 

“He’s talking about the fact that he and I have been fucking for the past couple of months.”  Well, so much for breaking it easy to the man.

 

“Are you serious?”  Mike looked back and forth between the two.

 

“Mike, I had no idea he was your boyfriend, or I swear I would never…”

 

“This is priceless,” Mike said with a chuckle.  “I wish I had a camera right now. The looks on your faces.”

 

“What are you yapping about, Zacharias?”  Levi snapped. “It looks like you would be pissed that I was sleeping with your little love interest.”

 

“Love interest?  Who?” Erwin looked at Levi, confusion on his features.

 

“You, you moron.  You’ve been dating him for a few months, haven’t you?”

 

“Me?  Dating Mike?  Hardly. He’s been my best friend since conception.  We are most definitely not dating.”

 

“Wait.”  Levi turned to Mike.  “You asked my permission to go out with him.  You said that you wanted to make sure that I was okay with you seeing people other than me.”

 

“Well, you have to admit, Erwin is pretty hot.  Of course I was going to try to hit that now that he’s back on the market,” Mike said with a  blush.

 

“Yes, and I systematically shot you down.”  Erwin then looked at Levi. “You were okay with that?  Mike just seeing whoever he wants, when he wants?”

 

“It never really bothered me until you.  How in the hell was I supposed to compete with my total opposite?”

 

“So, Erwin, Levi is the guy that you have been having hot hate sex with?  I’m glad somebody was getting laid through all this confusion. Now I’m jealous.  I always wanted to know how straight-laced Erwin Smith was in bed. I guess I’ll never know,” Mike said with a sigh.

 

“He’s amazing.  In fact, we are going to dump your ass right here and go back to my place.  You can sit and ponder on where you went wrong in this situation, and think about all the sex you’re not having.”  Levi grabbed Erwin’s arm and dragged him away from Mike.

 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”  Mike called after them.

 

“You don’t have to worry about that!”  Erwin shouted back.

 

“Hey, babe.”  Mike turned around to see a short, blonde woman walking toward him.

 

“Nanaba, darling.”

 

“You know, you could have just set them up to begin with.  It was really wrong to string Levi along, and poor Erwin. I thought he was going to throw up,” she reprimanded.

 

“But where’s the fun in that?”  That earned him a sharp smack to the back of the head.

 

“You know you want to be invited to the wedding.”


End file.
